


Вредные привычки

by Noctis_Karell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Explicit Language, Gen, Minor Character Death, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Морской Дозор был хорош всем, кроме одного. Слишком много пили





	Вредные привычки

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за бетинг IrhelSol и Einar Lars

То, чем занимался Морской Дозор, знали все, даже еще ничего не понимающие младенцы. В нем служили Герои с большой буквы, Правосудие в красивых белых плащах, неприступный барьер между добропорядочными людьми и отбросами общества, которых по морям болталось великое множество.  
  
Служить в Дозоре мечтали многие, постерами с особо отличившимися на ниве борьбы с преступностью были обклеены спальни фанатов и фанаток. А сами дозорные радостно снимались для календарей, демонстрируя суровую военную выправку, кубики на прессе и квадратные задницы.  
  
Имидж Морского Дозора был даже выше Мировой знати, и пофигу, что именно на нее они и работали.  
  
Росинант о Дозоре знал не понаслышке. Он там служил, и даже признавал частичную оправданность глянцевого образа, который впаривали гражданским. Но было одно маленькое «но», с которым коммандер Донкихот Росинант смириться не мог, как ни пытался. Он еще не встречал ни одного дозорного, кроме адмирала Сенгоку и самого себя, который бы не пил. Да и то, Сенгоку не делал этого по старости лет, а Росинант бросил.  
  
Конечно, поголовное пьянство никогда не поощрялось и даже осуждалось, но что могла сделать верхушка против желания одной трети населения мира? Делать вид, что ничего нет, и стараться не поддаваться дурному влиянию младшего состава. К тому же, на службе последнего это почти не сказывалось. Иногда даже наоборот: пираты пугали друг друга появляющимися, словно из ниоткуда, ненавистными кораблями, и мечтали никогда не встретиться с толпой пьяных придурков в белом, идущих на абордаж.  
  
Самих дозорных тоже можно было понять. Это только в рассказах все ежедневно скручивали пиратов в бараньи рога, удостаивались похвалы Адмиралов, да и сами были круче, чем эти самые Адмиралы, просто никто не знал. На деле всех одолевала скука, и пили не от хорошей жизни. А что еще оставалось делать, когда налетал штиль? Правильно, попытаться хорошенько расслабиться и получить удовольствие в обнимку с бочонком пива. Заодно — пока оно было, — не возникало желания бить опостылевшие рожи собратьев по оружию. Ну а не запить удачно пережитый шторм было вообще кощунством.  
  
Может быть, Росинант относился бы к этому проще, но так уж вышло, что его родным братом был Донкихот Дофламинго. В просторечие — Доффи, Чудовище или Монстр. И листовки с его рожей висели на каждом столбе, дереве и мачте, а когда кончалась туалетная бумага, то их с лихвой хватало всей команде на неопределенный срок. И если бы только это, то все было бы хорошо.  
  
Беда заключалась в том, что Росинант жил с такой же рожей, и ни другая прическа, ни статус дозорного его не спасали. Пьяная команда искренне офигевала, что в их дружных рядах внезапно появлялся знаменитый и ужасный пират, после чего коммандер Росинант очухивался или в трюме, или за решеткой с пробитым черепом. А однажды месяц проторчал в Импел Дауне, пока все праздновали поимку Дофламинго.  
  
Сам Росинант бросил пить после того, как однажды узрел себя в зеркале и, подравшись с ним, выкинул его за борт. Осознания того, что однажды вместо зеркала он выкинет сам себя, потому что пьяным закон не писан, окатило холодной волной и мерзкой слабостью в конечностях. Или это тогда поднялись волны? Не важно, главное, что он протрезвел и больше участия в развлечениях остальных не принимал.  
  
Так что, теперь Росинант ненавидел пьяных и Дофламинго. Последнего мечтал убить своими руками как можно быстрее, и дело тут было вовсе не в том, что когда-то Доффи поехал крышей и пристрелил отца. Просто ублюдочный братец скалился с каждой второй листовки, а огребал за него Росинант. Все просто.  
  
Не раз, и не два он думал о том, чтобы покинуть прекрасные ряды бравых морских вояк, но его всегда останавливал Сенгоку, спрашивая, чем тот собирался заниматься после этого. Среди мирных жителей, которые ни в чем виноваты не были. Так что, Росинант понуро отступал, понимая, что его навыки составлять планы военных операций и стрелять из гранатомета, вряд ли кому-нибудь нужны. А если и нужны, то не тем, кому надо. Такой вот каламбур.  
  
Вот и продолжал он тащить свою нелегкую ношу коммандера, похожего на одиозного психопата в розовой шубе.  
  
И продолжаться так дальше не могло.  
  
Небо было высоким и звездным, а лежать на палубе под мерный шум волн и храп команды казалось почти уютным. Корабль плыл в неизвестном направлении, потому что штурман сдался и упал первым. Да, велика была вероятность, что они могли попасть в шторм, напороться на мель или скалы, а то и въехать на полном ходу в айсберг, но пока везло. Корабли дозорных вообще славились в пиратской среде своей непредсказуемостью, потому что плыли, куда занесет, а не куда нужно. Плюсы в этом были. По крайней мере, Росинант пытался себя в этом убедить.  
  
Но именно в эту ночь оправдания почему-то не работали.  
  
— Надоело, — бормотал он, жалуясь звездам. — Видеть их уже не могу. И не хочу. Заебало.  
  
Звезды предсказуемо молчали, а Росинанту стало так тоскливо, что захотелось выброситься за борт. Бескрайнее море вокруг, высокое и безразличное к чужим страданиям небо, пускающая пьяные слюни команда, и он. Одинокий, печальный трезвенник, болтающийся на дурацкой посудине посреди волн.  
  
Обычно к рефлексии Росинант был не склонен, но недельный командный запой сделал свое дело, и в голову полезли дикие мысли.  
  
— Да пошли вы все, — мрачно и громко сообщил он всем, зная, что его все равно никто не услышит. Встал, подобрал плащ и побрел отвязывать шлюпку.  
  
Карьера дозорного была закончена.  
  
*  
  
Посыльный принес записку, когда Дофламинго готовился продолжить в кои-то веки спокойный вечер, обнимаясь с красоткой. Мягкое кресло, бокал сухого вина, приглушенный свет и тихая музыка удачно настраивали на романтичный лад, снимая стресс и жажду покромсать всех на мелкие куски. Впервые за несколько месяцев он вырвался из скучного пиратского образа жизни, который намертво завяз в унылых разговорах с контрабандистами, бухгалтерией и поиском нужных для дела людей. Ради приобретения своего королевства приходилось идти на жертвы, отдавая все свое время поставленной цели. А где соленый ветер в лицо? Пиратский кураж? Бутылка рома, в конце концов?  
  
И вот, когда взгляд Дофламинго метался между рыженькой проституткой и проституткой черненькой, прямо перед носом возникла сложенная пополам записка в дрожащей руке. Дофламинго боялись и, значит, уважали, по его собственному мнению. Одна беда, нормально поговорить оказывалось не с кем. Трясущиеся от страха, заикающиеся люди к дружеской беседе не стремились, а про команду и говорить не стоило. Что нового она могла ему сказать?  
  
На листке со стилизованной чайкой, несущей гаечный ключ, кривым и неразборчивым почерком было написано: «нужно встретиться».  
  
Почерк был незнаком, подписи не стояло, да и ни с кем в порту, и, тем более, в борделе, Дофламинго встречаться не собирался. Кроме проституток, а те не стали бы общаться записками, через курьера. Который, кстати, даже не постучал, прежде чем войти. Дофламинго внимательно посмотрел на него, и щекастый парень заметно побледнел.  
  
Любой уважающий себя пират пожал бы плечами и приказал убить непонятно кого вместе с курьером за компанию. Что за воспитание? Врываться вот так и совать в лицо бумажки с логотипом Морского Дозора.  
  
Дофламинго был вполне уважаемым, но заливать кровью уютный личный номер не хотелось, а возиться с Паразитом и вовсе лень.  
  
— Привести, — Дофламинго бросил записку на низкий столик и посмотрел вслед прыткому курьеру, а потом выпроводил проституток, которые разноцветными столбиками торчали возле стены в ожидании.  
  
Интересно, что за скорбного умом принесло? А в том, что незнакомец идиот, Дофламинго не сомневался. Фирменный блокнот Дозора — ну надо же!  
  
Через десять минут в дверь вошел дозорный. В мятом, грязном и порванном плаще.  
  
«И что же потребовалось Морскому Дозору от скромного пирата?» — пригубив вино, он оценивающе посмотрел на вошедшего поверх бокала. Убить его Дофламинго успел бы в любом случае, и пока что дозорного спасало не только любопытство, но и все то же нежелание засирать милое сердцу место чужими потрохами.  
  
Тот подошел ближе, и Дофламинго невольно подался вперед, едва не уронив бокал, не веря своим глазам.  
  
— Кого я вижу?! Роси, ты ли это?  
  
Роси молчал, со скукой рассматривая помещение, и не глядя на самого Дофламинго.  
  
— Говори, раз уж пришел, — он поставил бокал прямо на пол и снова развалился в кресле, закидывая ногу на ногу.  
  
Брат нахмурился и вынул откуда-то из складок плаща блокнот; задумчиво повертел его в руках и, достав ручку, начал писать.  
  
Дофламинго ждал, оценивая изменившегося Росинанта. Потрепанный вид, щетина, взгляд, как у дохлой рыбы. А ведь был таким милым ребенком!  
  
И еще этот плащ, кричащий, как неоновая вывеска на Сабаоди, что Росинант принадлежал к вражескому лагерю.  
  
— Может, просто расскажешь? Письменный отчет мне ни к чему, — не выдержал он. Роси только мотнул головой, грызя ручку. Поведение брата было странным. Как и само его появление. Дофламинго Роси помнил, конечно, но особо не искал, когда тот пропал. Грустно было от мыслей, что младшего братишку, скорее всего, прибили, но что Дофламинго мог с этим поделать? Ни связей, ни рабов, чтобы как следует все обыскать, у него тогда не было, а потом все сроки давности прошли.  
  
Наконец, Росинант сунул ему блокнот.  
  
«Кажется, я дезертировал. Надоело это сборище тупых пьяных уродов, которые принимают меня за тебя. Подправил бы тебе рожу, но, боюсь, это нецелесообразно, потому что хочу попробовать наладить с тобой дружеские отношения.  
  
П.С. А не разговариваю я с тобой, потому что ты мудила».  
  
Дочитав до конца, Дофламинго подавился воздухом.  
  
— Так, подожди, — он снял очки и потер переносицу, — скажи честно, у тебя друзья вообще есть?  
  
Тот лишь пожал плечами, и Дофламинго расценил это как «нет».  
  
— И это меня считают социопатом, — хмыкнул он. — Да сядь ты уже, хватит глаза мозолить.  
  
Росинант сел. Прямо на столик. Хрустнули ножки, не справившись с непредназначенной для них тяжестью, и через мгновение, полное треска и грохота, дорогой брат уже сидел на полу с видом, будто так и должно быть. Дофламинго даже впечатлился.  
  
— А от меня ты что хочешь? — широко улыбнувшись, спросил он. — Кроме «подружиться»? Не верю в это. Да и вообще тебе не верю.  
  
Росинант потянулся за блокнотом, но Дофламинго быстро отшвырнул его подальше.  
  
— Нет уж, говори нормально, — игнорируя злобный взгляд снизу вверх и отбрасывая притворное веселье, процедил он. — Я не собираюсь играть в дурацкие игры, тем более, с братом, который исчез, и не давал о себе знать дохренища лет. И, скорее всего, является дозорной крысой.  
  
— Не является, — пробормотал Росинант. — Меня, наверное, в предатели уже записали. Может, даже листовки на столбах развесили.  
  
— Чтоб на каждого беглого дозорного листовки вешали? Не смеши! Но, допустим, ты не врешь — с чего ты обо мне вспомнил? Совсем идти некуда было?  
  
— Некуда, — спокойно согласился тот. — Заебало все. Сигарета есть?  
  
Дофламинго достал пачку и бросил брату. Тот с явным наслаждением прикурил и, кажется, выпал из реальности.  
  
А ведь день начинался так хорошо, но нет, надо было блудному гаду все испортить. И что с ним теперь делать? Убить было бы просто, но делать это, не выяснив все обстоятельства, глупо. Может, и не врал: сбежал, бросив весьма неплохую карьеру, судя по нашивкам. Ненормально как-то, но мало ли.  
  
— И еще раз, с чего тебе предавать Дозор?  
  
— Ты так говоришь, будто я рвался туда служить, — Росинант усмехнулся и стряхнул пепел вместе с угольком на ковер. Запахло паленым. — Поясняю для некоторых тупых пиратов: я заблудился в трущобах, меня нашел Сенгоку и воспылал материнским инстинктом. А потом я внезапно обнаружил себя на попечении Дозора, марширующим по плацу. Вот и вся история, если тебе интересно.  
  
— Как-то ты ее сильно сократил.  
  
— У нас будет полно времени, чтобы я рассказал тебе все подробности.  
  
— Слушай, мелким ты таким наглым не был. И это не ответ на вопрос — с чего тебе бежать из Дозора. Там же мама Сенгоку, любимый плац и красивый плащик в придачу.  
  
— Папа, — поправил Росинант.  
  
— Да хоть троюродный дед! У меня терпение не железное.  
  
Оно, терпение, и правда начинало кончаться, и любимый бордель уже было не так жалко, так что, дорогому брату все-таки стоило начать говорить по делу.  
  
— Пьют, — наконец, выдал тот. Коротко. Наверное, так, будто это должно было что-то объяснять. Помолчал и все-таки решил внести ясность: — А потом я сижу в Импел Даун, потому что меня перепутали с тобой. Это не считая пробитой головы, сломанных ребер, отбитой печени, пары десятков ножевых, а огнестрельные я уже давно считать перестал. И за это никому ничего не было и не будет. Потому что отдавать под трибунал каждого, кто с косых глаз нас путает — так Дозор без дозорных останется.  
  
— Мда, — многозначительно протянул Дофламинго. — Мда…  
  
Верилось с трудом. Точнее, не верилось вообще: не бывает такого в реальной жизни, а тот, кто придумывал Роси легенду, явно был клиническим идиотом.  
  
— По морде вижу, что не веришь, — Росинант широко улыбнулся. — Я бы не стал, во всяком случае.  
  
Сплюнул окурок, неуклюже встал и начал стаскивать с себя плащ, пиджак, рубашку.  
  
— Ты что делаешь? — Дофламинго с интересом наблюдал за пародией на стриптиз.  
  
— Показываю, — окончательно расправившись с рубашкой, Росинант торжественно раскинул руки и, словно красуясь, медленно стал поворачиваться. Взгляд Дофламинго уперся в тело, покрытое шрамами. Или даже в шрамы, под которыми местами было это самое тело. Некоторые были старыми, другие почти свежими. Он угадывал следы от огня, пуль, холодного оружия, но многое оставалось неясным.  
  
— Это откуда? — он указал пальцем на длинный рваный шрам, тянущийся от подмышки к бедру.  
  
— Бензопила, — со скукой ответил Росинант.  
  
— А это? На ключице.  
  
— Топор. Тот, что чуть ниже — от саперной лопатки.  
  
— Саперной… что? Ты, блядь, почему вообще жив?!  
  
— А я везучий! — осклабился Росинант.  
  
Дофламинго хотел было поспорить, но в комнату заглянула хозяйка этого приятного заведения.  
  
— Молодой господин, вы… уже выбрали? Или все-таки прислать девушек?  
  
Он смерил взглядом явно озадаченного Росинанта и заржал.  
  
— Прости, Роси, ты немного не в моем вкусе. Не люблю блондинов, знаешь ли.  
  
— Молодой господин…  
  
— Вон! А ты, — обратился он к Росинанту, — одевайся. Мне совершенно не нужны слухи, что я трахаю родного брата.  
  
Тот поднял рубашку, словно она была змеей, критически ее осмотрел и печально произнёс:  
  
— Извини, Доффи, но в Дозоре и так считают, что ты ебешь всю свою команду. Или она тебя. Информация меняется под настроение дозорных.  
  
Обсуждать такие подробности Дофламинго не хотел, но челюсть все равно свело.  
  
— Брось эти обноски, — он резко поднялся с кресла и накинул на голые плечи брата свою шубу. — Не хочу, чтобы тебя в них видела моя команда. Это позорно.  
  
— О, так ты приглашаешь меня к себе? — Росинант придержал шубу, не давая ей сползти. Розовый ему не шел.  
  
— Бордель не лучшее место для светской беседы. Но я тебе все еще не верю.  
  
— А я тебя вообще ненавижу, — пожав плечами, Росинант пошел к выходу с таким видом, словно это он делал Дофламинго одолжение.  
  
  
Команде Росинант не понравился, и Дофламинго подозревал, что били братца совсем не из-за сходства с ним. Мрачный, высокомерный и неуклюжий ублюдок к доверию как-то не располагал. И зря Дофламинго рассчитывал, что Роси станет вести себя благоразумно. При первом же вопросе, откуда его такого красивого принесло, Росинант, демонстративно закурив и выпустив дым в лицо собеседнику, честно ответил, что из Дозора. Узнав об этом, Дофламинго подавил унизительное желание побиться головой о мачту. Но он все-таки был капитан и тенрюбито, а не безродный юнга.  
  
— Ты совсем не понимаешь, где находишься, да? — Дофламинго всерьез озадачился идей, что, может, и не было никакого Дозора, а все дикие признания брата не что иное, как плод больного воображения.  
  
— Почему? — не понял Роси и с грохотом растянулся на палубе. Как ему при этом удалось сохранить такой вид, что он не упал, а просто быстро лег, тоже оставалось загадкой.  
  
— Команда никогда не поверит, что ты не шпионишь. И я тоже. Дьявол! Роси, ты среди зверей жил, что ли?! — возмутился Дофламинго, помогая ему подняться.  
  
— Может быть, — Росинант задумчиво прикусил губу. — В зоопарке — точно. А ты вообще о каких зверях говоришь? А то знал я мальчишку, которого воспитали медведи, кажется. Или он воспитал медведя. Или там был не медведь… Короче, если у тебя будут дети, никогда не доверяй их этим животным — такие ебанаты получатся.  
  
— Росинант! — рявкнул Дофламинго. — Хватит нести чушь! Я про то, что хорошее отношение нужно заслужить.  
  
— Знаешь, мне странно это слышать от тебя.  
  
— Я капитан, — оскорбился он. — Меня все любят по умолчанию.  
  
Если бы взгляд Роси мог проецировать в воздух слова, то наверняка сообщил бы Дофламинго что-то весьма неприятное.  
  
— Ну так? Я жду ответ на свой вопрос, — Дофламинго вынул сигарету у него изо рта и резко затянулся.  
  
— Про хорошее отношение? Согласен, пусть заслужат.  
  
Вообще-то такой наглостью следовало даже восхититься. Росинант вел себя так, что было непонятно — издевается или всерьез.  
  
— И нехрен пиздить мои сигареты, — отобрав ее обратно, Росинант задел воротник шубы, с которой не пожелал расстаться. Перья горели красиво и весело, а Дофламинго довольно улыбался.  
  
  
— Я дам тебе шанс доказать, что ты не предатель, — сняв очки, Дофламинго устало потер глаза. Перед закрытыми веками все еще стояли строчки отчетов: приходы, расходы, списки людей, которые подлежали усекновению рук за самовольные расходы и много еще чего, совсем не веселого. Наверное, он немного отупел от всего этого дерьма, раз такая простая мысль не пришла ему прямо там, где они встретились, стукнув в голову лишь через пару дней.  
  
— Так я же и есть предатель, — Росинант присел на край стола, случайно смахнув стопку бумаг, с которой работал Дофламинго. Он проводил красиво падающие листки недовольным взглядом, думая о том, что Роси, определенно, приносил несчастья.  
  
— Да, нет, тьфу! Не заговаривай мне зубы.  
  
— Внимательно слушаю, — Росинант поправил на плечах розово-черную шубу, от которой неприятно несло горелым.  
  
— Все известные тебе базы Морского Дозора, планируемые операции, кодовые шифры, шпионы, короче, все, что знаешь. Выкладывай!  
  
— Все, что я знаю, — пробормотал тот. — Вице-адмирал Гарп носит трусы в ромашку, в Импел Даун настолько сыро, что проржавели даже цепи из кайросеки, а Верго шпионит на тебя.  
  
— Почему в ромашку? — Дофламинго попытался осмыслить все эти откровения. — Откуда ты знаешь о Верго?!  
  
— Он однажды передал мне донесение, которое предназначалось тебе, — Росинант выкинул окурок и тут же снова закурил. — Еще все умилялся, что ты его навестить приехал и выпить звал. Хотя, по-моему, ему уже было достаточно.  
  
Дофламинго никогда не считал себя отягощенным стыдом, но в данный момент захотел провалиться из-за него сквозь землю. Или доски. Прямо в трюм, короче.  
  
— Мне трудно поверить, что мы с тобой настолько похожи.  
  
— Ну ты же меня узнал сразу при встрече, я не представлялся, — Росинант стряхнул уголек на стол, и Дофламинго несколько секунд смотрел на тлеющую столешницу, прежде чем до него дошло, что надо бы это безобразие прекратить, и хлопнул по ней ладонью. Наверное, от тотального охуения он даже ничего не почувствовал.  
  
— И почему же ты его не сдал? — вот этот вопрос интересовал его, пожалуй, намного больше.  
  
— Мы одно время часто сталкивались, и мне было даже приятно, что кто-то не пытается меня убить, — Росинант рассмеялся. — Можно было поговорить о разном, пусть и с не особо трезвым шпионом пиратов. Это лучше, чем общение с моей командой.  
  
— Как все запущено, — Дофламинго спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Кстати, ты все время говоришь про свою команду. Если я правильно помню, то знаки отличия у тебя совсем не капитанские.  
  
— А, — отмахнулся тот. — Здесь все очень просто. Капитан случайно выпал за борт, так что, я за него. А пока корабль плывет и гоняет пиратов, наверху всем насрать, кто им управляет.  
  
— И, тем не менее, тебя все пытались убить…  
  
— Это не мешало им считать меня капитаном. Пока не дойдут до определенной кондиции.  
  
— Хорошо, — Дофламинго потер виски, чувствуя, как от всего этого бреда начинает болеть голова. — Ты ничего полезного мне не сказал. Ладно, про Верго было интересно, но при чем тут Гарп и тюрьма?  
  
— Гарпа ты можешь шантажировать, а информация о ржавых цепях тебе, возможно, ещё пригодится. Ты думаешь, когда меня там заперли, то кто-то вдруг опомнился, решил, что — Ой! Мы перепутали коммандера с каким-то мудаком! — и побежал освобождать? Ни хрена! Я цепи ногтями расковырял. И решетку. А дальше вылезти просто. Так что, тебе еще и побег вменяют теперь.  
  
— Ну охуеть, — других слов уже просто не было.  
  
  
Возможно, что-нибудь полезное из Росинанта можно было выбить. И, наверное, стоило бы. Хотя бы за то, что после его ухода на ковре обнаружилась знатная дыра от брошенного окурка. Ковер был дорогой, и Дофламинго с ним, кажется, наебали. Натуральные ткани не плавились, воняя при этом так, что проветривать кабинет пришлось еще двое суток. А потом еще и выбросить тряпку стоимостью с целый корабль, чтобы не мозолила глаза.  
  
Дофламинго удивлялся самому себе: терпение сходило на нет, а бить брата для профилактики все еще не хотелось. Может быть, он просто чуял — бесполезно. Учитывая количество шрамов и годы службы, терпение и непробиваемость у Росинанта были на порядок выше. Или идиотизм, смотря с какой стороны подходить к вопросу. Дофламинго честно не понимал, зачем вообще было мучиться столько лет? К тому же пиететом к Дозору Роси не отличался. Но и адекватного ответа тоже не дал.  
  
«Воспылал братской любовью», — как-то брякнул Росинант, косясь на загоревшуюся шубу. Сказанное, ясное дело, было бредом, но повеселило наглядной демонстрацией. После которой шуба стала вонять еще и вином. Хорошо, что Дофламинго предпочитал не крепкое.  
  
  
— Доффи, да ты охуел! — Ло ворвался в кабинет и с силой хлопнул дверью. Та со страдальческим скрипом вывалилась наружу, не простив такого надругательства.  
  
— И тебе здравствуй, давно не виделись, — ехидно поприветствовал Дофламинго вернувшегося из самовольно оплачиваемого отпуска Ло. — Какими судьбами? В гости или насовсем?  
  
— Какого хуя у тебя бычки по всей палубе валяются?  
  
— Если бы ты чаще бывал дома, то знал бы, почему. Кстати, я вроде не пересылал тебе наши координаты.  
  
— О примерном месте, где вы, я был в курсе, — Ло плюхнулся в кресло, закидывая ноги на стол. — А уж не заметить сигнальные огни мог только слепой.  
  
— Какие огни? — не понял Дофламинго, сбитый с мысли о том, чтобы как следует врезать засранцу за испорченные грязными ботинками бумаги.  
  
— У тебя мачта горит, идиот, — Ло злорадно улыбнулся.  
  
— Росинант, твою ж мать! — Дофламинго не выдержал и побился головой о стол.  
  
  
— Познакомься, Ло, это — Росинант! Мой ушибленный брат, который заснул с сигаретой в вороньем гнезде, — представил их Дофламинго после того, как мачта была благополучно потушена силами команды. Надо было взять на заметку, что для Роси стоило бы выделить какое-то отдельное спальное место, чтобы тот не ночевал непонятно где и не портил корабль.  
  
Сонный Росинант, одетый в пижамные штаны и в шубу, задумчиво глянул на Ло. Тот с таким же видом смерил взглядом длинную фигуру Роси.  
  
— Где-то я тебя уже видел, — нахмурился Ло.  
  
— О! — Росинант оживился и ткнул в него пальцем. — Мальчик, выращенный медведями.  
  
— Какие, в пизду, медведи?! Ты не охуел ли часом? — тотчас взвился Ло.  
  
— Я же говорил, — назидательно произнес Росинант, засовывая в рот очередную сигарету, — что вырастет какая-то херня.  
  
— Бепо — член команды, если ты не в курсе.  
  
— Он медведь.  
  
— А ты — расист. Доффи, где ты нашел этого мудака и зачем?  
  
— Доффи, — в тон ему позвал Росинант, — а ты в курсе, что этот ебанат — шичибукай?  
  
— Вспомнил! — Ло обличительно ткнул его в солнечное сплетение. — Ты же дозорный.  
  
Дофламинго ощутил всеми перьями своей шубы, что если корабль не суждено было сжечь, значит, суждено разнести в щепки. В воздухе повисло ощущение надвигающейся драки.  
  
— Хватит! — скомандовал он. — Поясняю для тупых. Ло отбился от пути истинного, нашел себе дурацкую подработку, но все еще является членом Семьи. Печально, но факт. Росинант — дозорный, вставший на путь истинный, и теперь в бегах. Он мой брат и тоже член Семьи. Поэтому Правило Крови распространяется и на него. Тоже факт, хотя и печальный. Вопросы есть?  
  
— То есть убивать его нельзя? — пискнул, решивший то ли спрятаться за обгорелой мачтой, то ли слиться с ней воедино, Пика. — А то мы тут решали…  
  
— Нельзя, — Дофламинго пресек инакомыслие на корню.  
  
— Я растроган, — скучающе произнес Росинант, сплевывая окурок. — Это так мило.  
  
— И поэтому, так как ты больше не гость, а полноправный член Семьи, ты начинаешь мыть палубу прямо сейчас, — разрываясь от бешенства, ласково-ласково посоветовал Дофламинго. — Требол выдаст тебе швабру.   
  
— А я всегда говорил, что курить вредно, — хмыкнул Ло и тоже закурил.  
  
  
Дофламинго боялся ложиться спать. Росинант в ночи орудовал шваброй под наблюдением Ло, которому торжественно вручили фонарик, чтобы освещать поле деятельности. Сказать, что тот был недоволен, — не сказать ничего. Ло обложил Дофламинго таким матом, что тот на секунду даже почувствовал себя простым матросом, которым никогда не был. Но как-то еще спорить со взбешенным Дофламинго не стал. Видимо, инстинкт самосохранения был и у этого психопата.  
  
Так что теперь Ло патетично, с надрывом, со всеми подробностями и очень, очень громко описывал, как именно сигареты вредят здоровью. От проебаных легких до проебаных денег. Вред, наносимый экологии от одной сигареты мог сравниться с геноцидом, а несчастный табак был угнетаем злостными плантаторами. На месте Роси Дофламинго бросил бы курить, только чтобы больше никогда не слышать этого маразма.  
  
Но Росинант самозабвенно скрипел шваброй и зубами, не прекращая курить. Правда, бычки теперь кидал за борт. Что ж, верно, труд обязан был сделать из идиота человека.  
  
Но Дофламинго все равно казалось, что стоит ему закрыть глаза и уснуть, как с кораблем или с кем-то из команды — даром что они все отменные бойцы — случится что-то нехорошее.  
  
Зачем он пошел в пираты? Мысль вертелась в голове, долбя, словно дятел. Точно! Чтобы награбить побольше и вернуть себе трон Дресс Розы. И там в его подчинении оказалась бы целая страна таких дебилов. Дофламинго стало невыносимо тоскливо.  
  
Ближе к рассвету Ло охрип, а Росинант заснул, опираясь на швабру, и наступила блаженная тишина. Только вот длилась она недолго.  
  
— Корабль по правому борту!  
  
Красивый белый корабль, кажется, плыл на таран.  
  
— Если свернем с курса, есть шанс, что нас не заметят, — Росинант облокотился о борт, — но это как повезет.  
  
— Я же говорил, что только слепой горящей мачты не увидит, — Ло пихнул его локтем. — Вот Дозор и увидел. И какого хуя им мимо проплывать, а?  
  
— Мало ли, — пожал плечами Росинант. — Может, они там спят все.  
  
— Что, воевать со своими не хочешь?  
  
— Я пацифист, — огрызнулся Росинант, отвешивая Ло такую затрещину, что тот чуть не кувыркнулся за борт.  
  
Дофламинго стоял неподалеку, наблюдая за этой перепалкой, и мысленно был согласен с братом. Если все, что он говорил про Дозор, было хотя бы близко к правде. Но и про пушки тоже не забыл.  
  
— Огонь! — крикнул он.  
  
Ядро красиво полетело по дуге и шлепнулось в воду рядом с кораблем, который непостижимым образом вильнул в сторону.  
  
— Так не бывает, — Дофламинго наблюдал, как и остальные ядра пролетают мимо, а корабль продолжает движение вперед по нечитаемой траектории, нарушая законы физики и всякого здравого смысла. Да и дикий ржач, доносившийся с него, напрягал.  
  
Можно было попытаться уйти, как обычно Дофламинго и делал. Встревать в конфликт с Дозором, тратить на это боеприпасы, когда можно было просто свалить, он не любил. Нерационально и, сказать по правде, лень. Потом приходилось чинить корабль, команду и огребать геморрой по полной.  
  
Но в этот раз вражеский корабль вел себя настолько неадекватно, что становилось даже интересно. К тому же это был отличный способ окончательно подтвердить или опровергнуть слова Росинанта.  
  
Никакой паники не было. Только ошеломляющее удивление при виде бесполезных и фантастических маневров.  
  
— На абордаж берут, — безмятежно комментировал Роси.  
  
— Где? — Дофламинго пытался понять, как тот это определил.  
  
— Видишь, с другого краю заходят?  
  
— Это ты про петлю, которую они сейчас сделали?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— А почему криво так? — Разум Дофламинго пасовал перед кульбитами Морского Дозора.  
  
— В какую сторону рулевой заваливается, в такую и поворачивают.  
  
— А ты-то откуда знаешь, что они не назад уплыть пытаются, например?  
  
— Интуиция, — Росинант затянулся и вздохнул.  
  
— Интуиция недоказуема, — встрял Ло, видимо, только для того, чтобы что-то сказать. — А практической пользы от их танцев нет.  
  
— Ну почему? — осклабился Росинант. — Большинство, как и мы, щелкают клювами и тупят, недооценивая противника. Я бы не советовал. К тому же вот лично ты, Ло — шичибукай! И не знаешь, как у нас все устроено?  
  
— Я с ними общался по почте, — брезгливо ответил тот. — А тебя вообще случайно встретил.  
  
— Многовато случайностей, — отрешенно заметил Дофламинго. — Сначала Верго, потом Ло. А теперь и корабль Дозора.  
  
Росинант косо посмотрел на него, зачем-то взял швабру и зло произнес:  
  
— Я не специально поджег мачту. Между прочим, ты родному брату даже хуевый гамак не выделил. Жмот.  
  
— Нормальные люди во сне не курят.  
  
— Нормальные люди вообще в пираты не идут, — согласился Ло, утаскивая у Росинанта сигарету из пачки.  
  
— Кстати, — тот проигнорировал наглую кражу, — а это про тебя ведь говорили, что ты какому-то Адмиралу пиратскую мумию подарил!  
  
— Ни фига, — оскорбленно произнес Ло, — это было чучело, а не мумия! Я подумал, что она будет отлично смотреться в гостиной, зале совещаний или в спальне… Кто вас, извращенцев, знает.  
  
— Дорогой Ло, — похлопав того по плечу и вытащив сигарету из его рта, чтобы затянуться самому, Дофламинго рассмеялся, — не тебе говорить об извращениях. Или ты забыл, как в детстве пытался учиться делать вскрытия на спящих?  
  
— И научился бы гораздо быстрее, если бы они не начинали отбиваться. Но связывать их ты мне не разрешал!  
  
— Меня сейчас стошнит, — Росинант поудобнее оперся о швабру, следя за чужим кораблем. — Нас вот-вот на абордаж будут брать, а вы тут херню какую-то гоните.  
  
— Пусть сначала доплывут, — хмыкнул Дофламинго.  
  
  
Ждать пришлось еще часа два. Они успели позавтракать, поиграть в карты и притащить для Дофламинго шезлонг, а потом все началось. Внезапно и странно.  
  
Дозорные явно решили подойти к задаче нетривиально, и чье-то тело, с абордажным крюком наперевес, вылетело из пушки и красиво размазалось по палубе кровавой кашицей. О том, что это красиво, Дофламинго узнал от Йолы, которая с восторгом начала объяснять про какие-то перфоманс, инсталляцию, современное искусство и символизм абстракционизма. Слова были страшными и непонятными, поэтому он, продолжая видеть в вонючей размазне всего лишь кишки и мозги, решил согласиться с услышанным. Иначе можно было огрести целый экскурс в мир искусства.  
  
На том, кто именно радостно гаркнул «А у нас как раз мясо на корабле кончилось», Дофламинго внимания не заострял. Только сделал мысленную пометку, что Ло прав: для здоровья иногда полезны голодание или растительная пища. До ближайшего порта, по крайней мере.  
  
Морской Дозор, видимо, осознал провал гениального плана и начал действовать по привычным для всех сценариям. Дофламинго лениво приготовился к бою.  
  
Дозорных было много, сильно больше, чем пиратов. Но численный перевес плюсом не стал. Размахивая револьверами, мечами, бутылками и даже половником, с гыканьем и улюлюканьем, Дозорные попытались броситься в атаку, но моментально запутались в конечностях и наставили тумаков друг другу.  
  
Пираты же увлеченно смотрели на театр абсурда, развернувшийся на их корабле, комментировали его и даже делали на что-то ставки, изредка отмахиваясь от оказавшихся чересчур близко.  
  
— Ты мне на шею наступил, сука!  
  
— Ты как меня назвал?!  
  
— Да вы охуели между собой драться?  
  
— Ща ты у нас охуеешь!  
  
Пираты были забыты окончательно. Дофламинго отдал приказ не вмешиваться, решив, что пусть те сначала разберутся между собой, а уж потом можно будет добить выживших.  
  
— О, круто! — Ло поднял отрубленную голову с пулевым отверстием во лбу и торчащей из глаза вилкой.  
  
— Эй, ты! Татуированный! — заорал незнакомый голос.  
  
— Ты про меня? — не понял Ло.  
  
— Ты это… Верни нашего капитана, сука! Парни, они капитана в заложники взяли!  
  
— Его? — Ло потряс чужой головой. — Да забирайте!  
  
И, схватившись за вилку, швырнул голову в толпу. С чавканьем глаз расстался с привычным вместилищем.  
  
— Брось гадость, — посоветовал Дофламинго, удобнее устраиваясь в шезлонге.  
  
— Для коллекции оставлю.  
  
— Какая, на хрен, коллекция? — с осуждением спросил Роси.  
  
— Вот эта, — Ло помахал у него под носом добычей, нанизанной на вилку. — Только что решил собирать. Сердца надоело.  
  
— Глаза? — уточнил Росинант, словно этого было не видно, и отвесил шваброй по шее не в меру ретивому дозорному.  
  
— А что? Чем они хуже, чем… ну, монеты, например?  
  
— Тем, что это глаза, Ло, — Дофламинго покачал головой, перелистывая газету. — Но тебе не понять.  
  
Рядом с ними материализовалась Детка Пять с подносом, на котором, источая прекрасный кофейный аромат, дымились чашки.  
  
— Кому кофе?  
  
— Кто-нибудь еще будет? — спросил Дофламинго, забирая себе одну из чашек. Остальные отказались, слишком увлеченные зрелищем.  
  
— Кто-нибудь, — простонал Ло, надвигая козырёк пятнистой шапки поглубже. Надо Роси подобрать какую-нибудь в пару, такую же дурацкую. — Скажите этому дебилу, что делать массаж сердца обезглавленному телу не имеет смысла! Меня это травмирует.  
  
— Вот сам и скажи, — посоветовал Росинант.  
  
— Роси, — Дофламинго с блаженством отпил крепкий пряный кофе, разглядывая беснующуюся окровавленную кучу, — ты правда среди этих служил?  
  
— Конкретно среди этих — нет. Но я давно начал подозревать, что с пива и вина народ переходит на что-то потяжелее. И не алкогольное.  
  
Под ноги снова подкатилась все та же голова. Ло садистски улыбнулся и, аккуратно вытащив вилку из некогда правого глаза, воткнул ее в левый.  
  
— Для симметрии, — пояснил он после того, как Дофламинго подавился кофе. — Да и собирать лучше парные.  
  
После чего многострадальная капитанская бошка наконец-то обрела покой в морской пучине.  
  
— Ло, почему ты такой жестокий? — отправив следом окурок, Росинант потянулся за новой сигаретой.  
  
— Я ученый и врач, — надменно отозвался тот. Подол черного плаща пафосно колыхнулся на ветру. — Так что, если надо будет что-то ампутировать, обращайся.  
  
— Тоже коллекционировать будешь?  
  
— Открою анатомический музей, — Ло мечтательно и очень недобро улыбнулся. Хорошая замена растёт, пиздец всему. — Оформлю, как надо, подпишу: «Я — правая почка Росинанта» или «Я — печень Росинанта», например…  
  
— А Росинанта-то почему? — обиделся объект мысленного расчленения.  
  
— А не нравишься ты мне, — радостно осклабился Ло.  
  
— Вон тебе готовые экземпляры валяются, — Дофламинго указал на отрубленные и оторванные руки-ноги, — смотри, даже мозг есть.  
  
— В нем топор торчит, — неодобрительно отозвался Ло, машинально уклоняясь с траектории полета половника.  
  
— А теперь-то ты мне веришь? — Росинант бросил в дерущихся окурок, поджигая их, но никто даже не заметил.  
  
Дофламинго только кивнул, не заботясь о том, видят его или нет, и брезгливо дернул плечом, когда на него свалились чьи-то кишки. Что-то ему начинало надоедать.  
  
Впрочем, бой продлился недолго. Большинство дозорных были перебиты в первые же минуты и теперь валялись по палубе конструктором «собери сам», еще часть храпели, пуская счастливые слюни в кровавые лужи, а один кретин все еще продолжал реанимировать труп.  
  
— Идиот, — припечатал Дофламинго, подобрал половник и швырнул спасателю в голову. Тот крякнул и, повалившись на палубу, замер в чьих-то бесхозных органах.  
  
  
Спустя полчаса Ло увлеченно ходил между трупов и выковыривал экспонаты для новой коллекции; команда, матерясь, выкидывала за борт уже проверенные им тела, а Дофламинго решал, что проще: отмыть это все или обзавестись новым кораблем? Вон, у Дозора остался неплохой, но плавать на нем не хотелось. Это как себя не уважать.  
  
Совсем уж брезгливым Дофламинго не был, но масштабы проблемы вгоняли в депрессию. Как ему успели доложить, кровь протекала сквозь доски, и ею оказался залит еще и трюм, вместе с продуктовым запасом и всей контрабандой. А стая чаек решила, что им предоставили персональную кормушку, и теперь, помимо человеческих потрохов, в геометрической прогрессии множилось и гуано. Да команда вовек все это не отмоет!  
  
Дофламинго скорбно вздохнул, отдал приказ покинуть корабль и пошел закладывать взрывчатку.  
  
  
— И не жалко было? — спросил Росинант, когда они плавно покачивались в лодке, плывущей в неизвестность. Остальная команда гребла веслами неподалеку, а рядом, в отдельной лодке, сидел Ло, с совершенно счастливым видом психопата. Составлял опись добытого добра, параллельно отмахиваясь от окончательно обнаглевших чаек.  
  
Было хорошо и спокойно. Дофламинго смотрел на пушистые облака, вспоминая оставленные на корабле давно уже заебавшие бумаги. Думал о том, что где-то ждала своего истинного короля Дресс Роза. А дальше по планам был весь мир. В котором ему придется править кучей ебанатов — таких, как пресловутые дозорные. И никакой «сухой закон» ничем не поможет. Тут даже не надо быть гением, чтобы это понимать. Совсем отказываться от мечты не хотелось, но ее стоило обдумать еще раз и тщательно, учитывая новые знания. А они упорно навевали идею, что в одиночку, даже с верной и сильной Семьей, ему не справиться. Это оскорбляло самолюбие, но приходилось признать.  
  
А может, вообще стоило отложить все это дело и нормально отдохнуть.  
  
— Так что? — Росинант помахал ладонью у него перед лицом.  
  
— Не жалко.  
  
— И куда мы плывем?  
  
— А я откуда знаю? — Дофламинго неожиданно понял, что действительно ничего уже не знает, и от этого стало на удивление легко. — К светлому будущему.  
  
  
Светлое будущее в виде кораблей революционной армии плыло им навстречу.  
  
Но об этом еще никто не знал.


End file.
